Battle of The Teams (Season 1)
Season 1 of Battle of The Teams consists of 5 episodes. Battle of The Teams is where 5 different teams of 2 compete to win the battle. Of the teams. RuPaul and RuPink host this series. Teams Entrance Order Team Monroe "I'm back!" "So am I!" Team Gotham Deadstriker "I just came to kill." Quinn "Get ready for a knock-out!" Team Titans "I'M the good guy!" "Oh, really? How come I have 2 CROWNS and you have NONE, BITCH!" Team Miku "Ready, sweetie?" "As ready as YOU are!" Team Harlequin "Harlequin's in the house!" "BOTH of them!" Format The 2 winning teams Lip-Sync For Your Legacy, and 2 of the teams will be in the bottom. The winning team eliminates a bottom team. When we're down to the final 3 teams, the winning team's members lip-sync against each other, with the winner eliminating someone. Basically this is RuPaul's Drag Race AS1, still with teams, but with the Lip-Sync For Your Legacy ''format. Progress Lipstick Choices Episodes * Episode 1: Whoever Stays In This Family, SLAYS In This Family * Episode 2: Bitches On The Street * Episode 3: Murder Ball * Episode 4: Better Than You * Episode 5: Finale Episode 1: Whoever Stays In This Family, SLAYS In This Family Main Challenge: Create 2 looks that represent your drag family. | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}Top 2: Team Miku and Team Gotham Winner: Team Gotham Bottom 2: Team Titans and Team Monroe Eliminated: Team Monroe Episode 2: Bitches On The Street Main Challenge: The queens had to act "naughty" on the streets of Hollywood and do pranks. Top 2: Team Gotham and Team Titans Winner: Team Gotham Bottom 2: Team Miku and Team Harlequin Eliminated: Team Harlequin Episode 3: Murder Ball Main Challenge: Create 3 looks: '''Murder, She Wrote': Killed news reporters Done To Death: Zombie twins in drag Ultimate Death Eleganza: Use material from the dumpster to make your spookiest look. Before the Ru's announce the top 2, they say: "This week, we will only announce 1 team as the winner. Because... the team members will lip-sync... against... EACH OTHER!!!" Top 2: Kitsune Miku and Sweetie Tsukino (Team Miku) Winner: Kitsune Miku Bottom 2: Team Gotham and Titans Eliminated: Team Titans Episode 4: Better Than You Main Challenge: Live singing duet between the pairs of queens. Top 2: Deadstriker and Quinn (Team Gotham) Winner: Quinn Bottom 2: Kitsune Miku and Sweetie Tsukino (Team Miku) Eliminated: Sweetie Tsukino The Ru's announce: "The finale has never been closer! Now, since Sweetie was eliminated, you won't be working in teams anymore. We'd like the fans to vote for the winner! So vote, vote, vote!" Episode 5: Finale "The fans have voted for the winner of this battle. Of. The. TEAMS!" Eliminated: Deadstriker Final 2: Quinn and Kitsune Miku Winner of Battle of The Teams Season 1: Kitsune Miku Finale Votes Lip-Syncs Episode 1 Level Ya Pussy Up by Aja Episode 2 Bad by Michael Jackson Episode 3 Dressed To Kill by Sharon Needles Episode 4 Vogue by Madonna Episode 5 Nobody's Supposed To Be Here (Hex Hector Dance Remix) by Deborah Cox Category:Battle of The Teams